Raids
Some sections taken from the game's help section. What are Raid Bosses? Raid bosses may appear after you have cleared a quest. If a boss does not appear, then you will have an increasingly greater chance to encounter one after clearing more quests. The encounter rate for normal raid bosses resets to 0% once all your found raid bosses are defeated. It is not possible to increase this while a raid boss is not defeated yet. Raid boss battles use your battle deck during combat. Attacking a raid boss will earn you Union Pts, which in turn can unlock a number of rewards or other benefits. When the person who discovered the raid boss attacks, all other members in that player's Union will also receive the ability to participate in the raid. The more players there are, the more damage you will inflict on the boss so don't be shy about jumping in! *The first six participants in a raid boss will increase ATK by 20% per participant. Every participant after will increase ATK by 10%. Players will also be ranked within their Unions for the number of Union Pts they have earned with the top earners unlocking special titles. More about this can be found at the Union page. Raid bosses will only remain active for a certain amount of time after they appear. Once that time has elapsed, all raid participants will fail that particular raid. Raid bosses get stronger as you defeat them and weaker whenever you fail the raid. Only one normal raid boss may appear for any player at any time. However, multiple WILD raid bosses can appear for one player regardless of if a raid boss has already been found and has not been defeated yet. See the WILD section for more information. All Out Attack All Out Attacks will allow you to increase the damage you deal at the cost of all your BP. * If you have only 1 BP left when performing an All Out Attack, there will be no increase in strength. Quest Skills Quest skills work just like they do in Battle. During a battle against a raid boss, these skills will behave differently than they do within a quest. Skills have a set chance to activate. When a skill activates it will boost the strength of the unit that possesses the skill. Skills can activate once per unit per raid battle. Battle Season There are a maximum of three different raid bosses that can appear during any single active raid period. These raid bosses will be swiped out with new ones at regular intervals. All Union Pt ranks within your Union will be reset at this time. WILD When defeating a raid boss, there will be times when they will revive and enter a WILD state. While in this state, they will be extremely powerful. Defeat a WILD boss to receive a massive amount of Union Pts. WILD raid bosses will only appear to players who finish off a raid boss, not those who find them. More than one WILD raid boss can appear for the same player at the same time regardless of whether a raid boss has already been found and has not been defeated yet. If a WILD raid boss has already been found by a player, they will not be able to find a regular raid boss in the quest map until their WILD raid boss is defeated. Union Pts If a raid boss isn't defeated, no Union Pts are awarded for participation or discovery. Union Pts for attacking are awarded instantly. Competitive Raid Boss Season During a competitive Raid Boss Season such as Folly in the Forest or Night of Miracles where points directly impact your ranking with others, less points are given for discovering raid bosses and participating in raids. Non-competitive Raid Boss Season In non-competitive raid boss seasons where rewards such as Samyaza and Kur are given at Union Pt intervals, more points are given for discovering and participating in raid bosses than in competitive raid boss seasons. Union Titles Union titles can give bonuses in raids. It may be preferable to have a powerful union title if one is to rank in a competitive Raid Boss Season. It is a safe way to ensure more points, as some of the most powerful titles can give a 15% or higher bonus in deck ATK and HP. Tips *Defeating a raid boss you discover nets a ton of Union Pts. Make sure you send your own, and be sure to tap other members' raid bosses so as to follow good etiquette and encourage a sense of camaraderie in your union. *It is suggested not to ever perform an All Out attack when sending a boss as the raid boss damage multiplier from other participants is still 0%. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics